


Heavy Metal Heart

by oddbuki



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/F, F/F Relationships, Fluff, ibuki mioda x reader, sfw, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-23 01:32:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17070938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oddbuki/pseuds/oddbuki
Summary: fluffy ibuki/fem reader owo!





	Heavy Metal Heart

Imagine sitting in the dressing room at a popular venue in town, perched on a delightfully comfy couch. Your phone in hand and a blanket over your lap, you’re watching the show through a stream–and up on stage singing her heart out like always, is your girlfriend, Ibuki.

You can hear the muffled screaming of the crowd even from inside the secluded room, and you giggle as you watch her dance and headbang around her backup musicians, shredding her guitar like her life depends on it. And as she plays the last, drawn-out note, and the audience goes wild, Ibuki grabs the microphone and holds it up to her mouth. She shouts out a thank you to her fans, and something about keeping their rocker hearts beating strong–and then the lights go down and she skips off the stage, and the closing band comes in to end the night.

You exit the stream and place your phone on the side table–and just as you’re thinking about how well she did during her show, your girlfriend throws open the door to her dressing room and dashes in.

“Helloooooo babygirl!!”

Still hyped up from her show, the door is slammed shut behind her and she takes a running leap at you, landing facefirst in the couch right beside you. In seconds she’s got her arms around your neck, and she’s peppering your face with a dozen little kisses.

“I missed you, love.”

“I missed you more! Next time, Ibuki’s bringing you on stage so you can join the fun, aha!”

Just the idea of that makes you chuckle, and you slide your arm around her waist so she can snuggle into your chest. After these tiring shows, your favourite part has always been the afterparty–when you and Ibuki can cuddle on the sofa, watch some movies, and wind down for a peaceful night together.

“Ooh, ooh! I got some takeout ordered, too–you’re not moving at all tonight, so just sit back and rest your tootsies!”

With a grin on her lips, she undoes her ribbons and clips to let her hair fall loose down her back, and kicks off her boots for them to thud on the floor. With that, you pull her in close and rest your chin atop her head, slowly running your fingers through her hair, and giving her little kisses every so often. And with both of you settled for the night, your girlfriend lets out a comfy, relieved sigh.

“I love performing, and I love my music even more…but my babygirl is the most important in my heavy metal heart~!”


End file.
